L'amour de toute une haine
by Kaneko-chan
Summary: La relation d'Izaya et Shizuo, du point du vue de l'informateur perfide d'Ikebukuro.


**Titre: L'amour de toute une haine ... **

**Auteur: Kaneko-chan**

**Disclamer: Les personnages fantastiques ne sont pas de moi à mon plus grand regret ^^ **

**Bonne lecture !**

**P**arfois, lorsque j'y repense, il m'arrive de me demander comment j'en suis arrivé là ... ou plutôt comment nous en sommes arrivés là. Lorsque mon regard avait croisé le sien pour la toute première fois, je savais qu'il n''était pas comme tout le monde, qu'il était différent. Mais je ne savais pas en quoi. Finalement la chance, si on peut appeler ça de cette manière, fut que nous avions un ami en commun. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. J'avais rejoint mon fameux ami sur le terrain de sport où justement ce garçon était en train de se battre d'une manière si brutale, si sauvage ... si monstrueuse. Sur le moment, j'en avais des frissons. J'étais dans un état de pure exaltation. C'est alors que ma fascination avait atteint un seuil critique lorsque la poussière était enfin retombé au sol pour laisser place à la scène finale montrant ce Dieu de la bagarre lançant un but dans les airs, ces cheveux blonds au vent, tout débrailler. Oui, la scène se déroulant sous mes yeux était purement et simplement magnifique, il n'avait pas de mot pour la décrire. L'auteur de ce massacre était lui-même beau, tel un lion adoptant une posture fière au sommet d'une falaise.

C'est alors que sans vraiment m'y attendre, je mis le feu à la poudre. Même si mon geste était inoffensif, il déclencha une réaction négative chez ce garçon. C'est bien entendu à ce moment-là que mon ami avait décidé de nous présenter, enfin de me présenter. Son regard n'avait rien d'amical, bien au contraire. Je pouvais clairement y lire l'envie de me faire subir le même sort que tous ses élèves au sol. Chose que je n'accepterais jamais, bien évidemment.

Même si je l'avais perçu dans son regard, il m'avoua ne pas m'aimer, même si nous nous connaissions pas encore. Mais il me l'avait tout de même dit, il n'avait jamais cherché à me connaitre, quant à moi, je n'ai jamais cherché à arranger les choses. Je n'aurais jamais voulu faire en sorte qu'il m'aime bien et encore aujourd'hui, même si à présent c'est trop tard, il ne me pardonnerait jamais et de toute manière, il en est hors de question.

Je lui avais alors simplement répondu que c'était dommage, qu'on se serait bien amusé ensemble et ce fut le cas d'ailleurs, pendant au moins neuf ans ou même peut-être dix. Sa seule réponse fut " ta gueule". Non étonné, j'avais émis un petit rire avant de répliquer: " Ne dit pas ça, Shizuo-Kun ". Et bien entendu, il se rua aussitôt sur moi, poing en l'air près à me l'envoyer en pleine face. Mais si j'avais anticipé sa réaction, lui se fut pas le cas. C'est lors de la dernière seconde, quand il était sur le point de me frapper que j'avais esquivé son attaque, que je m'étais rapidement faufilé derrière lui et lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, sortit mon cran d'arrêt de ma poche pour lui entailler le torse. Voilà comment ce fut notre première rencontre que je ne changerais pour rien au monde.

Bien entendu, dès que j'avais l'occasion, c'est-à-dire très souvent, je fessais en sorte de rendre la vie de Shizuo un enfer par diverses moyens: envoyer des yakuzas le défier sans arrêt, lancer des rumeurs sur lui, ou tout simplement des petites blagues inoffensives, rien de bien méchant mais suffisamment compromettante et énervante pour mettre ce blond dans un état de colère noire. Au bout d'un moment, il comprit que j'étais derrière tout ça et c'est à partir de ce jour que je me suis amélioré en sprint, course de durée, escalade aussi et surtout au niveau de la souplesse et des acrobaties. Car quand quelqu'un vous lance des distributeurs comme un simple coussin qu'on vous jetterez à la figure ou un panneau de signalisation qu'il vous lancerait tel un javelot alors oui, vous avez intérêt à être à la fois très souple et agile. Et surtout, ne pas avoir le malheur de vous faire attrapé sinon il ne vous reste qu'une chose à faire: prier.

Bien entendu, j'ai d'autres ressources outre mon intelligence, surtout comparé à ce protozoaire, j'ai beaucoup de maniabilité en ce qui concerne les armes blanches alors lorsque ce monstre à la chevelure blonde est trop proche de moi ou simplement pour le plaisir de lui faire du mal, je m'en sers. Bien entendu, le hurlement de mon prénom qui survient juste après me fait frisonner de plaisir. Un hurlement terrifiant sortant de la gueule d'un dinosaure. D'ailleurs, je ne serais pas étonné qu'il en soit le descendant, ce qui expliquerait pas mal de chose comme sa férocité, sa force et sa débilité.

Par ailleurs, pour encore une fois le faire enrager, je le surnomme " Shizu-chan", il a horreur que je l'appelle comme ça. Je trouve que ça lui va à merveille. Un gros nounours que vous serreriez très fort dans les bras mais que vous finiriez mort car il vous aura rendu votre étreinte et que bien entendu, ne contrôlant pas sa force, il vous aurait aussitôt broyé les os.

Lorsque la période du lycée fut terminée, je suis devenu informateur, un métier qui paye très bien. Mais ce crétin, à cause de sa patience et sa tranquillité d'esprit légendaire, il a été virés à tous ses petits boulots. Puis il avait trouvé un travail en tant que barman, c'est d'ailleurs à partir de cette époque qu'il porte cet habit de barman, d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi il l'a toujours.

Puis un jour, un yakusa m'avait demandé de lui trouver un coupable après avoir tué un homme et bien entendu, en échange il m'avait donné une belle somme d'argent. C'est alors que j'avais eu l'idée d'impliquer Shizu-chan. La police est bien évidemment tombé dans le panneau et l'a inculpé. Je me souviendrais toujours de l'expression de son visage, quand je me suis montré alors que les policiers étaient en train de l'arrêter. Il avait de nouveau hurlé mon nom mais cette fois-ci d'une manière bien plus féroce. Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard, qu'il fut innocenté et bien entendu, j'avais fait en sorte de disparaitre de la circulation pendant quelque temps.

Depuis, nous entretenons une haine meurtrière. C'est comme un jeu ou les joueurs, en occurrence nous, ne devrions jamais perdre sinon cela reviendrait à mourir de la main du vainqueur. Un jeu exaltant mais terriblement dangereux. Ce divertissement continue toujours alors que j'ai à présent 23 ans et lui en a 24. Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour me trouver dans Ikebukuro quoique celle-ci soit un véritable labyrinthe. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, soyez en certain, il me retrouve toujours. Et comme toujours, j'arrive à lui filer entre les doigts.

Mais il se voit que dans la vie, il y a une fois pour tout. Cette journée avait débuté comme n'importe laquelle. Je m'étais réveillé, j'avais déjeuné, j'avais piétiné les fleurs plantaient dans l'environnement de la ville pour la rendre plus jolie, avait rendu fou le vendeur pour obtenir des sucettes gratuites, bref une journée banale. Puis j'avais ensuite croisé le canari géant dans son célèbre costume de barman et comme à chaque fois, une course-poursuite débuta. Comme d'habitude, il me suit en me lançant divers éléments de l'environnement urbain et il lui est même arrivé de me lancer un passant par mégarde car en courant, un homme se tenait contre un panneau et bien entendu, dans son élan, Shizu-chan s'est trompé et à attraper l'humain. Enfin encore une fois, la routine. Mais un événement inattendu se produisit. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je me sens perdre l'équilibre et me cogne contre le mur de la ruelle. Trop sonné, je ne peux me relever immédiatement.

Shizuo Heiwajima, considéré comme l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro, est sur le point d'accomplir son ultime vengeance et son plus grand rêve: Tuer sa Némésis. C'est-à-dire moi, Izaya Orihara.

**Voila ce OS est terminé u_u'**

**Alors pour faire simple, il s'agit d'un texte crée la nuit, lorsque je ne trouvais pas le sommeil mdr Donc, j'ai rajouté quelques trucs pour le rendre plus gros mais sinon, il est assez court. Enfin, un petit texte destinait à vous faire patientez pour le prochain chapitre u_u'**

**- Vos impressions ?**

**- Est-ce que j'ai bien respecté le caractère d'Izaya ? ( je tiens à le savoir u_u' )**

**Je dois avouer que ça fait bizarre de faire du point de vue d'Izaya. **

**En tout cas, dites moi tout xD**


End file.
